


Not The Wrong Song...

by flickawhip



Category: Nashville (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6626809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not The Wrong Song...

Rayna had noted just how jittery Juliette was before going to the stage, her smile soft as she stroked the girl's cheek. 

"Just relax."

Two songs later they were finally back in the shared dressing room and Rayna was smirking just slightly. 

"So... you're getting better at this whole duet thing."  
"Kinda... I just have to focus my mind on...other things."  
"Everyone gets nervous sometimes Jules, it's just a case of letting it crush you or not."  
"Yes that’s why I've developed my method of not letting it."  
"Care to share?"  
Juliette blushed.

"Oh...I... you know just picture other things aside from what I’m actually doing at that moment."   
Rayna laughed softly. 

"Tried thinking of the audience in their underwear lately?"  
Juliette blushed deeper.

"Errr well kind of...but not quite."  
"Okay, now I really want to know."  
Juliette was now scarlet with her blushes.

"Errrm.....you....in errrmmm....sluttyhookerlikeunderwear."  
"... Okay."

Rayna was smirking a little. 

"Did you happen to peek this morning?"  
"No.."  
"Oh... well, remind me to show you what actually is under the dress when we get home, alright?"  
Juliette's eyes widened slightly.

 

"Well.... couldn't you show me now? Please?"  
"We're in a public place darling..."  
Juliette gave her sad puppy dog eyes.   
"Are you really trying to puppy at me?"

Rayna asked gently. 

"Sweetheart, I have two daughters, I'm used to that."  
"I'll show you mine..."

Juliette said in a little girly voice fluttering her eyelashes.   
"Let's go home Jules... alright? It's not like we can afford another mistake..."  
"Okay."

Juliette said and let Rayna lead her outside to their waiting cab. Rayna smiled as they arrived, stepping out first and moving to unlock the doors, ushering the girl inside before shutting and locking the door behind them. Juliette mewed softly, sweetly and slightly wantonly at her.  
"Patience little one."

Rayna teased, stepping out of her heels. 

"Come to bed."  
"I want to see... You promised you mean girl."  
"Oh, I'm mean?"

Rayna teased. 

"I'm not the one who insists on tiny clothes."  
"It’s all that fits me."  
"Come on..."

Rayna smiled, kissing her softly, pulling her towards the stairs. Juliette mewed and let herself be led. Rayna smiled and lead her into the bedroom. Juliette mewed.   
"Trust me, little one?"  
"Maybe...you've yet to keep your promise to show me what you have under that dress."  
Rayna smirked and moved to remove her dress. Juliette held her breath as she waited to see if Rayna really did have on tarty underclothes or if she had just been teasing her. Rayna smiled, stepping closer teasingly. 

"What do you think?"  
"You look like one of the girls from the local bordello…"   
She said without thinking before blushing at her coarse bluntness and the fact she just revealed to Rayna that she went to the bordello on her off hours. Rayna laughed softly. 

"Careful little one, you'll find yourself dropping secrets like toys."  
Juliette blushed and smiled shyly.

"I only go to watch them.... and....maybe touch but never sex."  
"Well, this one you can touch."  
Juliette blushed.

"Ca....ca....can you...touch yourself first...."

She said shyly.

"I get hot and bothered from watching more than doing...”  
Rayna smiled but did so. Juliette mewed as she watched Rayna touching herself. Rayna smiled and drew the girl a little closer. 

"Enjoying the view baby?"  
"It’s hotter and more erotic then any show the girls have done for me at the bordello."  
"Then maybe you should come closer."  
Juliette moved closer. Rayna smiled and kissed her gently.   
"Happy sweetie?"  
Juliette nodded.   
"So, do you want to take over?"  
Tentatively Juliette slid her fingers down Rayna's body and began to touch her. Rayna smiled and kissed her again gently. 

"Good girl."  
Juliette was lost in her own ecstasy and mewed.

"How much do I owe? I mean I....."  
Juliette was aware she was blushing.   
"Shhh, it's okay."

Rayna soothed gently. 

"Relax."  
Juliette lent into the touch mewing.

"I'm sorry I'm just so used to paying for this kind of thing..."  
"I know sweetheart."

Rayna soothed gently, moving to caress Juliette's cheek, moments from losing control. Juliette mewed and kissed her. Rayna smiled and responded, coming apart hard, unable to hold back any longer.


End file.
